Soul Eater Soul Evans and Death The Kid The Forgotten Aniversary
by FluffyPoptarts
Summary: September 13th, it was a Friday. Death The Kid had finally worked up the nerve to ask out Soul Eater Evans. A year later, they're living together, and Soul notices something strange happening with Death. it takes a while before He realizes, It's their anniversary.


_I sigh as Death runs a cold, nimble finger along my scar on my chest, sending a shiver down my spine, "You know, If I would have been there, Dr. Stein would have been dead before he laid a single strike on you." He said, running his hand absently down my torso, "Then you'd be perfectly symmetrical… well except your hair…" He went on mumbling._

"_MMM… but deep inside you know you owe him…" I smirk, earning a startled look from spawn of death himself._

"_What the hell are you talking about Soul?" He asks, flustered._

"_You know for a fact you use my scar as an excuse to take off my shirt." I say cruley, a light pink paints Death's cheeks. I take advantage of his vulnerable state and flip on top of the elder, leaning my head down to suck and nibble the soft, pale skin of his neck._

"_S-Soul…" He stammers pleasured beneath me. I continue. "S-_

"**SOUL! Wake Up!" **A feminine shrill filled my ears.

_Patti…_

"What do you want Patti…?" I groan, _Does she even realize how incredibly __**annoying **__her voice is in the morning?_

"Death made breakfast!" She giggled and skipped happily down stairs._Death… MY Death made breakfast? I gotta see this… _

I threw the blankets off of me and pull on some pants, before cautiously slugging down stairs to the dining room. Where I was greeted by a pair of thin, cold arms around my neck. "Morning Death." I chuckle, resting my arms on his waist.

"Yes, Morning to you too My Dear Soul." He smiled. _Wait… He's smiling? _"I made pancakes!" He giggled and kissed my cheek before dragging me over to the table, where Liz and Patti were stuffing their faces. _Well… At least it's not poisoned. _I look up to see Death staring at me, urging me to take a bite. _Maybe he was possessed or something… Definitely Medusa's work…_ I sighed, getting creeped out by his starring and took a small bite, his eyes widened, looking for my opinion. I dropped my fork in shock. These pancakes… They were the best thing I've ever tasted… _Next to souls of course. _I picked my fork up and sat down before devouring the rest. "I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." Death said, that small smile still on his lips.

After I was finished Liz took my plate to the sink, "You go upstairs and get dressed, I'll do the dishes today." She said like I was a child. _At least I don't have to do dishes_… I shrug and go upstairs to grab a shower, washing off the sweat and grime from the activities of yesterday. I get out and pull on my usual attire, then walk back into the bedroom to see Death fixing the bed.

"Perfect…" He mumbled to himself and turned around, his smile returning, then his eye began twitching. _Here we go again…_ "Soul… Um your hair…" He said nervously and began fixing it, parting it right down the center. Which after he stepped back I returned to it's natural position. "Why must you be so stubborn?" He asked with a sigh. "It has to be symmetrical." He said, reaching back to fix it, but I swerved my head.

"Why are **you **so stubborn about something even **you **can't achieve." I growl, getting frustrated. Then his eyes filled with sadness. And my heart dropped as I realized what I'd done.

He fell to his knees in a fit. "Ugh... You're right! I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty! And unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes? I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" He cried. _Damn… not this again… _

I knelt down to his side. "C'mon Kid… You're not garbage…" I sigh, rubbing his back. He swats my hand away.

"No… if you can't see past my flaws…. I don't deserve to be on this planet." He says in all seriousness. _What the hell is his problem…? He was scary happy not an hour ago… _"I might as well go get Liz and-"

I growl and flip him over, pinning him down. "Death The Kid. You stop talking like that right now." I say, angry tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why?" He replied, his voice dull.

"Because… You're mine… a-and I can't lose you kid…" I break out bawling and he smirks, running a hand gently through my hair, sending chills down my spine.

"Silly Little Child…" He chuckled, "You should know better than to fall for that trick again…" He leaned up and kissed me gently. "You know I'm immortal…"

"Oh yeah…" I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I knew that…" I coughed coolly.

"So… I got you out of classes… and Maka is busy in the library…" He said, getting shy.

I chuckle and release hi arms, straddling his waist. "If you're saying you want to spend the day with me, just say it kid…"

"Well… Of course I want to spend today with you… today is special…" He says, propping himself up on his elbows.

_Shit… I forgot something…._

"Soul… do You not remember what today is? It's September 13th…"

_That_ _date… It's ringing a bell_

His eyes fill with sadness and Anger, and it hit me.

_It's our anniversary._


End file.
